Daddy's Little Girl
by Lightdark-apparition
Summary: Karasu kidnapped a baby from the palace a long time ago. Now, the child has grown up and is a little like Karasu. The real parents of the child ask the spirit detectives to get the child away from Karasu and back to her normal parents.
1. Prologue

Prologue

In a palace in Makai, a mother and father were looking at their new born baby girl. She was sleeping peacefully in her crib. She wore a long pink night grown. The mother smiled at her daughter. The mother had long brown hair and green eyes, and the father had blond hair and brown green. The mother looked at her child and thought _she's beautiful. She looks nothing like her almost father. I may the right choice. _

"Something wrong, my love?" asked the father. The mother looked at her husband. She managed to put on a smile.

"Yes; it's about the person I would have married," said the mother.

"Oh him," said the father.

"He said we would be after my first child," said the mother. The father wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Don't worry; I'll have guards up all night and no one will steal Lee," said the father.

"You sure Tai?"

"Yes my love; I'm sure. Don't worry now. GO to bed and I'll be in there in a minute," said Tai.

"All right," said the mother getting out of the hug. Then she left the room. Tai looked at his daughter and put his hand on her little cheek. The baby left out a small cry but not really big. Then Tai removed his hand and Lee stopped crying. _Don't worry Lee; I'll protect you and that's a father's promise_ thought Tai. Then he left the room. Outside, the window stood a figure in a black suit. He even had black hair, had violet eyes and had a gray mask on (Please tell me you know who this is). The figure smiled over the mask and jumped off where he was standing. He landed on the windowsill to the baby's room and opened the window quietly. He got into the room and started to walk over to the baby's crib. Just for funny, he summoned a bomb and made it explode in the room. Then the door opened and Tai and his wife enter the room. However, by the time they got into the room, the figure already had the baby in his arms.

"Hello Lyn," said the figure.

"LET'S HER GO PLEASE!" yelled Lyn.

"No; you remember the promise you had me if I saved your life," said the figure. Lyn fell to the ground crying. Tai bent down and put his arms around his wife. Then he yelled for his guards. The guards came to the room and surrounded the figure. The figure just chuckled and summoned a bunch of bombs. The bombs exploded and the guards were bleeding everywhere. The bombs caused Lee to cry and the bombs also caused for little Prince Riko, Lee's husband to be, to wake up. He was a little older than Lee by 2 years. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He came in the room and when he saw the figure had Lee, he attacked the figure. The figure smiled and threw a bomb at him too. Riko was hit in the arm and flew back into the wall. Then Lee's crying got louder and started to annoy the figure. The figure kissed Lee's on her little cheek and Lee fell asleep again. It was the kiss from the figure that caused Lee to go back o sleep. Lee felt safe in the figure's arms.

The figure smiled, walked over to the window and jumped out with Lee still in his hands. Lyn cried again and Tai ordered the guars to bring Lee back. Then Tai tried to comfort his wife. Little Riko went out of the room and followed the guards to go and started looking for Lee.

Somewhere in Makai, the figure was rocking the sleeping Lee back and forth. Lee enjoyed it all. The figure smiled that Lee was not crying and not being a pain. "You are no longer Lee; you're Cara from now on." Said the figure into the baby's little ear. And the figure was Karasu.

Sorry it's short but I'll update soon.


	2. Reunited

Chapter 1: Reunited

Karasu raised Cara very well. He trained her to create bombs, fight, defend herself, and other things. Cara loved her father very much however; she had no clue Karasu wasn't her real father. Karasu used a spell to erase her memories about hr old past and then he used a spell to make her look like him. Cara had long black hair and violet eyes. She even wore the mask like her father. She wore a black strapless, black mini skirt, and black thigh high boots. Everyday, Kara would train with Cara to improve her skills. Then Cara would do whatever she wanted but she could leave the mansion ground where she lived. Soon Karasu and Cara heard about the Dark tournament and wanted o enter. Karasu told her it wasn't safe to enter because she wasn't ready. Cara sighed and wished him good luck. Karasu left the mansion and Cara all by herself. Now it's been months since the Dark Tournament and Cara worried about her father. She woke up one morning and her body hurt badly and she was covered in sweat. That meant her father was hurt and maybe dieing.

Cara got out of bed, got dressed, grabbed her black cape, and ran out of the mansion. She put bombs in the house in case someone came in while she was gone. She found a portal and ran through it to Hanging Neck Island and the stadium where the finals were. Along the way, she saw a demon and asked him if he knew someone named Karasu. The demon told her they were going to throw his body off a cliff. Cara thanked the demon and ran at top speed toward the cliff. It didn't take her long to find the cliff. She saw the demons about to push his body off until Cara surrounded trace eyes and made them attack the demons. Cara ran past them and toward her father. She bent down and wrapped her arms around her father. _I will NOT let him die _Cara thought. She picked up her father's body and walked away with dead demon bodies behind her.

Couple days later, Karasu woke up and found he was in his room at his house. He wondered how he got there. He didn't even have is mask on. The last thing he remembered was when Kurama summoned a plant that should have killed him. The thought of Kurama brought a smile on his face. He loved Kurama and everything about him. He wished Kurama was there with him. He then wandered what Kurama was doing now. Was Kurama thinking of Karasu? That's a hell no Karasu figured. Kurama hated him but Karasu loved Kurama. Kurama's beautiful long red hair, his emerald green eyes and his beautiful face was what Karasu thought and dreamed about the most. He wanted Kurama to be his so badly. Karasu tried to sit up but it hurt too much so he just laid back down. He then looked up at the ceiline and thought about Kurama.

The door opened and Karasu looked to see who it was. It was Cara coming in with some food for him. Karasu smiled at his daughter. She looked just like him and had powerful like him. Then an idea came into his head. Maybe he could get Cara to get Kurama for him. Cara would do anything for him if he played his cards right. Cara put the tray down on a table next to the bed side and pulled up a chair and say in it. She took the cloth from her father's forehead and put it in a bowl on the table. She took out the cloth, ringed out of some the water, and put the cloth back on her father's head. Then Cara took the lid off the bowl of soup, put the spoon in, and started feeding Karasu. Karasu allowed Cara to feed him because he knew she wouldn't poison his food and she did a good job of eating him. Karasu was sick once and Cara feed him.

Cara stopped feeding Karasu and then gave him some cold water to drink. Karasu drank like half the glass. Cara giggled and continued to feed Karasu. As Cara was feeding him, he saw bandages on Cara's left arm. _What happened to her _thought Karasu? Soon she was done feeding him. Karasu had also finished the glass of water in the time. Luckily Cara brought an extra. Karasu smiled that his daughter had grown up some much. She was able to take care of her father and herself. Cara got a rag and cleaned around Karasu's mouth. Soon as Cara was done cleaning, she picked up the tray and told her father she was going to wash the dishes and would be back soon. Before she went out of the room, Karasu asked if she could put on his mask. Cara said yes, walked over to her father's dresser, pulled out his mask, walked over to him, gently lifted his head up, and put the mask on her father. Then gently put his head down on the pillow and left him to rest.

In Rei-kai, Koenma was meeting with King Tai and Queen Lyn about their missing daughter. They've been looking for years but couldn't find her. Now they decided to ask Rei-kai for their help. Koenma was in his teen form and Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei. Kuwabara's powers were gone and couldn't help because of it. Teen Koenma, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama walked into the room where the king and queen were. The boys walked in and sat down. Kurama bowed then sat down. "So mister Koenma, can you help us find our daughter?" asked King Kai.

"What does she look like and how long has she been missing?" asked Koenma.

"We don't know what she looks like because she was kidnapped when she was a baby. That was 17 years ago," said Queen Lyn crying again. Thinking of her lost daughter always brought her to tears. King Kai put his arms around his wife and tried to comfort her.

"WE DID YOU COME NOW TO ASK FOR OUR HELP!" yelled the pissed Yusuke.

"We were trying to find her on our own but it hasn't worked so far," said King Kai.

"Sure hasn't," said Yusuke.

"What's your daughter's name?" asked Kurama.

"It was Lee but I think the man changed her name," said King Kai.

"Who stool her?" asked Kurama.

"I don't know; you'll have to ask Lyn," said King Kai.

Queen Lyn faced Kurama and said, "Karasu; he would have been my husband but I changed my mind. I promised him when I had my first child I would give the child to him because he saved my life. I thought he had forgotten because he didn't take Lee when she was born. He took her after three months."

"There's not a problem here. You promised Karasu and you can't take back your promise no matter how evil he is. Plus who knows what he taught her," said Koenma.

"Please, I beg you; get Lee back for us," said Queen Lyn.

"A promise is a promise but I'll try. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei will go tomorrow to demon world. Please pack everything you'll need boys," said Koenma getting up.

"Yes sir," said Kurama getting up. Then Yusuke and Hiei got up too. Soon the three boys left the room. Koenma looked at the king and queen. They were thanking him. Then Koenma left.

Cara had finished washing the dishes and headed back to her father's room. Before she did, she stopped by her room and changed the bandages on her left arm. As she was coming home, she was attacked by some humans. She couldn't use her powers because they were human and Cara needed all her power so she could give some of it to her father. So Cara just stood there, letting them beat her up. It didn't hurt a lot. She was use to the pain. Karasu sometimes gave her test to see how long she could last for she screamed or cried. Cara lasted a long time in each test. So a couple human punches didn't hurt her. They also cut her left arm with a knife. The scar wasn't big and it was deep into her skin. The scar would heal in a month or so. Cara took off her old bandages, put some water to clean the wound, dried it off, put medicine on, and wrapped it in another bandage. The Cara washed her hands and headed toward her father's room.

Cara got to her father's room and opened the door quietly. She looked inside and saw her father sleeping. Cara smiled and walked in quietly. She sat down in the chair next to the bed. She looked at her sleeping father. She was happy he was getting his rest. She guessed he had been through a lot. She would ask him, when he was better, how the tournament went. She wanted to know. She knew all about the team he was on. She really didn't like or trusted the Toguro brothers. Now she didn't trust them at all. Look what they let happen to her father. Cara was very angry that the Toguro brothers right now. The other two people, Bui and Sakyo, Cara was okay with them. Bui was silent and Sakyo knew she would kill him if Karasu died.

Cara saw her father was waking up. He opened his violet eyes and looked at her. Then he tried to get up. Cara urged him to lay down some more. Karasu loved his daughter. She always thought about him before herself. Karasu told Cara he was feeling much better and he sat up. Then Karasu explain the Dark tournament to Cara. Cara was fascinated and amazed at what her father was telling her. She listened to every word. Then Karasu told her about Kurama. Cara was even other interested in him. Cara could tell her father really liked this Kurama guy. Cara also wanted to meet Kurama.

"Cara, do me a favor please."

"What is it father?"

"Please being Kurama here for me."

"Do you have a picture of him so I don't forget?"

"I only have a picture of him in my head."

"So he has red hair and green eyes?"

"Yes my dear."

"And he has control over plants. I will try to remember that. I go and get him. While I'm gone, please rest father."

"I'll rest and you bring Kurama to me."

"Father, may I sing you a song for you?"

"Go right ahead."

(Cara starts to sing)

♪ maiagare! Suzaku MIRAKURU RA (Fly High! Suzaku miracle Lah…)

♪ densetsu ga ugokidashite (The legend is beginning to unfold.)

♪ hontou no watashi ga hirogaru (The real me unfurls.)

♪ tooku hibiku WO AI NI (Distant echoes of "Wo ai ni"…)

♪ anata ni michibikarete-(...lead me to you.)

♪ mezamete-yuku tamashii (Awakening spirits...)

♪ hikaridasu mou hitotsu no sekai ( ...begin to shine to another world.)

(Song ends)

"That was good cara," said Karasu.

"Thank you father," Cara said. "I'll go now and come back with Kurama."

"Thank you," said Karasu as he laid back down and went to sleep. _You'll be in my hands once again fox _thought Karasu. Cara Left the room and got her things together sio she could go capture Kurama.


	3. The capture

Chapter 2: the Capture

In Nigenkai, Kurama was packing his clothes. He had came home and explained to his mother he was going on field trip for a week with his school. His mother said it was fine but to call her once he got there. Kurama said he would and went upsides to pack. He thought about his mission. Now that Karasu was dead, it would be easy to get the girl to cooperate. They would just tell her that her father was dead and she would probably come. They haven't figure out what they were going to do from there. Kurama signed and continued to pack. Kurama then wonder what Lee was like now. She probably was exactly like Karasu. Kurama shock those thoughts out of his head. No one can be as bad as Karasu was. Then Kurama heard a noise from behind him and he turned around quickly. He saw nothing there and turned back around to continue packing. Then he heard is mother telling him that she was going to the store and then asked if he needed anything. Kurama yelled no thank you and he heard the door down stairs close.

Five minutes later, Kurama heard the door open and someone coming up the stairs. "Back so soon mother?" asked Kurama but there was no answer. He stopped packing and walk over to his door. He turned the knob and looked outside. There was no one there. Kurama walked out into the hallway to take another look. He saw nothing. Then Kurama returned to his room and locked the door. When Kurama walked over to his bed, he noticed a figure in the corner. He thought it was Hiei so he just continued to pack. Then he sensed the figure's energy and it was nothing like Hiei's. He turned around again and a girl in all black stood there. "Who are you?"

"Your worse nightmare," said the figure in Kurama's mom's voice. Then the figure smiled. Kurama grabbed a rose out of his hair and it tuned into his rose whip. Then he attacked the figure with it. At the last second, the figure moved. Kurama turned around and the figure was on his bed, sitting there.

"Who are you and where is my mother?" asked Kurama.

"My name is Cara and your mother is sleeping at the moment," said the figure. Kurama attacked Cara again. When Kurama was close enough, she jumped over him and kicked him in his back. Kurama landed on his bed. Cara giggled because 'the Great Youko Kurama' was getting beat by a girl. Cara knew a lot about Youko from the books in her library back at home. She knew a lot about him, his attacks, and his new life. Kurama got up but slowly. Getting kicked in the back hurt Kurama badly. "Is that all it takes to defeat you? You're weaker than I thought. After my father told me great things about you, it would be a shame to disappoint him."

"Who's your father?" asked Kurama.

"Your worse nightmare," said Cara. Kurama looked at Cara again. She looked just like Karasu. Then Kurama figured it out. That was Karasu's daughter. In other words, that was Lee right there. He had to tell Koenma but he would first have to get past Cara. He hit a little machine near his ankle and it sent a signal to Hiei and Yusuke. That signal meant Kurama found something. Yusuke told his mother that he was going to friend's house and Hiei just ran here. Yusuke and Hiei arrived at the same time. They walked into Kurama's house. They saw his mother asleep on the couch. They walked past Kurama's mother quietly and ran up stairs. They found Kurama's room and opened the door.

When they opened the door, they saw an unconscious Kurama in the arms of a girl in all black. Cara turned her head and saw Yusuke and Hiei. She stood up, put Kurama on his black and faced Yusuke and Hiei. Hiei attacked Cara with his katana but when the blade came down to cut Cara, she caught the blade with her bare hand and the katana exploded. Cara smiled and kicked Hiei in the stomach. Hiei flew into a wall. Next Yusuke attacked her but Cara just blocked his punches and kicks. Then she came up behind him and kicked him in the back too. Yusuke fell to the ground pissed. Why wouldn't he beat a girl if he beat Toguro? Yusuke wanted to know. He was about to fire his spirit gun but then the Cara spoke. "If you shot me, you'll shot Kurama as well." Yusuke put his finger down and Cara escaped by jumping out of the window and into Nigenkai.

Cara ran through Nigenkai. No one even noticed her or Kurama. Cara went into the woods and found a portal. She ran the through the portal and thought about what she just did. She just kidnapped 'the Great Youko Kurama' easily. She started to think he let her because you don't get famous for let someone capture you. Then she figured out he _did _let her capture him. Oh well, she got what she came for and she seceded. Cara smile as the portal ended. She would have landed on the ground but she landed in a tree. Cara signed and climbed down. When she reached the ground, a couple demons came up to her and asked her to come with them. She told them no but then they noticed Kurama on her back. Then they told her to hand Kurama over. Hell no she answered.

Then the demons attacked her. She summoned trace eye bombs and order them to attack the demons. The trace eyes got half of the demons. The other half just dodged them and attacked Cara. Cara jumped out of the way and made a bomb whip. If the whip wrapped around someone, with one command, the whip would exploded; that's how the whip works. Cara threw the whip and killed almost all the demons. There was only one left. It seemed her bomb attacks wouldn't work on this guy. Cara knew she would have to use something else. She set Kurama by a tree and but trace eyes around him to watch and protect him from the demon even though it didn't effect the demon. Cara turned around and looked at the demon and warned him to stay away from Kurama. The demon laughed and said no.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," said Cara taking off her mask. When Cara was done undoing the mask, she threw the mask near Kurama and took a deep breathe. When she let it out, she had wings coming out of her back. They were crow's wings. Cara smiled and did the cry of the crow. Then a bunch of crows came and attacked the demon. "Will you surrender or will I have to kill you?"

"I will never surrender," said the demon. Cara snapped her fingers and the crow formed a circle above the demon. Cara walked over to the demon.

"At least tell me who sent you here," said Cara.

"Prince-" then a spear came out of nowhere and killed the demon. Cara turn toward Kurama and looked at him. He couldn't have thrown the spear. It wasn't make out of plant and he was sleeping. Then who threw the spear. Cara looked in the direction the spear came from and she saw a figure with blond hair and blue eyes. Cara didn't like where this was going. Who was this man and why was he wearing royalty clothes? If he was royalty, why was he out here? Cara wanted to know. She felt as if she meant him somewhere before.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Cara walking over to Kurama. "If you want this guy, you'll have to fight me before I hand him over."

"I don't want the guy. I want you Lee," said the figure.

"Who in the seven hells are you?" asked Cara getting pissed again. She bent down next to Kurama, turned around and put her mask back on. Then she faced the figure. The figure was in shocked when he looked at Cara. She looked just like Karasu. Then he knew this was Lee. (Three guesses who this is.) She had changed so much from when last he saw her.

"My name is Prince Riko and you are Lee," said the figure. Cara put Kurama on her back and looked at Riko.

"No; my name is Cara," said Cara. "Now please leave me alone."

"I can't do that Lee. You must return to the palace with me," said Riko. Riko blinked and the next thing he knew, a hand touched his shoulder and it exploded. Riko feel to the ground in pain. Cara smiled and told him not to mess with her. She was in a bad mood from him sending the demons to attack her. Then Cara walked away with a sleeping Kurama on her back.


	4. Talking

Chapter 3: Talking

Kurama woke up and he found he was in a bedroom with his normal school clothes on. Then he looked around the room. It was small and didn't have many things it there. There was only a closet, a dresser, and a trunk. Kurama got off the bed and walked over to the trunk and opened it. It had pictures of Cara and Karasu. Kurama went deeper into the chest and found a diary. Kurama knew he shouldn't open it but he needed to know some about Cara. So Kurama close the trunk, walked over to the bed again and sat down. He opened the diary to the middle of the book and started to read aloud silently.

"Today was a great day. Dad says I'm getting stronger everyday. I'm proud to be his daughter. However today we also had a visitor. He was a demon who wanted revenge on Dad for something. The demon attacked Dad but I defended him of course. I block the demon's attack but then the demon grabbed my long black hair. The demon told me not to struggle but I didn't listen. I took the knife I had in my boot and cut my hair. Then I kicked the demon's ass. Man that was a good battle but I had to cut my long hair. Oh well; it'll grow back. Dad said I did well in the fight but I shouldn't have cut my hair. I told him I know but I had to get away somehow. Then my dad hugs me and I go made us dinner." Kurama flipped through the book then found a page which started 'my powers'. Then Kurama read that. He figured that told about Cara's powers. With this information, he and Rei-kai could listen how to get Cara away from Karasu and back to her real family. Kurama then started to read out loud again.

"I figured out my powers today! I can create bombs like my dad but I have another power. When I have a mask off, I can make animal calls and call the animals to me. So now I have friends to play with in the back garden. Plus if I take off my mask and breathe in a lot of air, I grow black angel wings. I like my wings. I get to fly around but I still can't leave the mansion grounds. Dad says demons would try to destroy me if I go outside the mansion. He said I should wait until I'm older. I love my powers. I can't wait until I get to use them against someone else besides my father. He knows all my attacks and moves." Then Kurama heard the door opening and quickly put the diary under the pillow and laid back.

The door opened and Cara walked in. She smiled and sat down on a chair next to Kurama. Kurama got a good look at Cara. She looked actually like Karasu except for her gender. She now wore a black split skirt and black halter top with a strap loops around the back of her neck. Kurama decided to each to know Cara a little. She couldn't be that bad or she could be worse. "Did you sleep well Kurama?" Cara asked Kurama. Kurama sat up again and looked at Cara. She didn't have the same voice as Karasu and she didn't have his attitude. By the sound of her voice, she was sweet, caring and kind.

"I slept fine. Where are we?" asked Kurama.

"We're in Makai."

"Why am I here?"

"Father wanted you here."

"Is your father Karasu?"

"Hai Kurama." _Great; what is Karasu up to? Is Karasu planning to use his daughter to kill me? Is he going to trying and make his daughter marry me? I hope it's either of those options _thought Kurama.

"When will I get to see Karasu?"

"Anytime you want. I can take you now if you like. Oh, don't worry about my father playing with you. I won't allow that. I will never leave you alone with him. I will always be in the room with you."

"How long am I going to stay here?"

"About a week and then I'll return you to your friends. I don't plan to hold you from random or anything. I wanted to meet you and my father wanted to see you. He's not feeling good right now." Kurama was silent. He thought about getting away before Karasu gets better. "If you want, we can call your friends now."

"I would please," said Kurama. Cara got up and told Kurama to follow her. Kurama got up and walked out of the room with Cara. Cara led Kurama down the hall and into another room. She opened the door and told Kurama to follow. Kurama followed behind Cara into the room. In the room was a mirror in the corner.

"The mirror in the corner can let you talk to people as long as their near a mirror. I bet your friends are still in your room and you have a mirror in your room," said Cara. "I'll be outside; call me when you're done. Then I'll take you to my father." Cara left the room. Kurama face the mirror. He told the mirror he wanted to talk to Hiei in Nigenkai. The mirror glowed then showed Yusuke and Hiei looking around Kurama's room.

"Yusuke, Hiei look at the mirror," said Kurama. Yusuke and Hiei looked at Kurama's mirror. They saw Kurama in the mirror.

"Kurama, how did you get in there?" asked Yusuke.

"This mirror lets me talk to people as long as their near a mirror," said Kurama.

"Where are you? Does the person know your talking to us? Who kidnapped you?" asked Hiei.

"I'm in Makai; yes she knows I'm talking to you because she's the one who suggested it; and Lee," said Kurama.

"Do you know where in Makai?" asked Hiei.

"Nope," said Kurama.

"Are you hurt? What did Lee do to you? Why are you there?" Hiei asked. Yusuke was kept from speaking because he asked a stupid question the first time.

"No; nothing; I'm here because Karasu wanted to see me," said Kurama.

"WHAT!" yelled the angry spirit detective.

"Don't worry; Lee said she wouldn't leave me with Karasu alone."

"YOU BELIEVE HER!" yelled Yusuke. He decided to talk now but watch his mouth. Hiei would cut it off if he asked another stupid question.

"Yes; why not? She seems nothing like Karasu but her powers and looks."

"What are her powers?" asked Yusuke.

"She can create bombs like Karasu but also talk to animals. If she removes her mask, she can call animals to her and if she breathes in a lot of air, she can grow angel wings," said Kurama.

"We'll fine you soon as possible,' said Hiei.

"No Hiei; let me deal with this. If I'm not back in a week, then come look for me. Until then, let me handle this. Lee has no clue that she isn't Karasu's daughter. I better go now. I'll see if I can talk to you guys once a day. Please be by a mirror around this time. Bye for now." The mirror turned off and Kurama walked out of the room Cara asked if he was done talking to his friends and Kurama nod. "I'm ready to see Karasu."

"Are you sure Kurama? You don't have to go. I won't force you if you're no ready," said Cara. She had a feeling her father would probably do something to Kurama and that is why she was making sure he was ready. Cara might not be able to stop her father from hurting Kurama. Karasu was way stronger than her and Cara wouldn't dare hurt her father.

"I'm sure Cara; please take me to your father," said Kurama.

"Alright," said Cara. She knew she couldn't win against Kurama in this argument. "This way please." Cara went in front of Kurama and led his down the hall. _Please don't let my father do anything to him _Cara prayed.


	5. Seeing Karasu

Chapter 4: Seeing Karasu

Cara and Kurama walked down the hall toward Karasu's room. Cara had stopped trying to convince Kurama not to go see her father. Cara knew about the bad stuff her father did and that was why she wanted to make sure Kurama was ready. She knew she couldn't hurt her father if he tried something on Kurama. Cara was even scared of her father but she never showed it on her face. Cara and Kurama came to a door and Cara opened it. "Dad, I'm back with Kurama." Cara and Kurama walked into the room and there, Karasu was in bed, sitting up. Karasu was ready to see Kurama. Cara closed the door and walked over to her father. Kurama walked a little closer to Karasu but not to close to him.

"How nice to see you again my pretty little kitsune," said Karasu.

"How did you survive our battle?" asked Kurama.

"You might want to ask the little black crow sitting next to me," said Karasu as he faced his daughter.

Cara looked at Kurama and told Kurama she saved Karasu from dieing. "I sensed my father was in trouble so I ran out of the house and went looking for him. I found a portal to Hanging Neck Island and found my father's body was going to be thrown off a cliff by some demons. I attacked the demons and rescued my father. When I was looking for a portal, I was attacked by humans. I couldn't use my powers in front of humans and plus, I couldn't kill them. So I just let them hurt me but I made them promise to leave Dad alone. They didn't hurt me to bad; I just have a scratch on my arm. After that, I found a portal and I ran to it. The portal ended and I ran back to the house. Here, I set my father down and gave him most of my demon energy."

"You really love your dad, Cara?" asked Kurama.

"Yes I do," said Cara.

"So Kurama, have you thought about me?" asked Karasu smiling under his mask.

"Nope," said Kurama. Karasu felt hurt. Karasu had been thinking about Kurama nevertheless; Kurama hadn't been thinking about Karasu (I would hope so). Cara looked at her father and then Kurama. There was silence between them. _What's going on? What's going to happen next _thought Cara? Karasu titled his head down and said nothing. Cara got up and got a chair for Kurama. She placed the chair next to her seat. Then Cara asked Kurama to sit in the chair. Kurama walked over to the chair and sat in it. Cara then sat back in her own chair. Then the room was surrounded in the green bombs Karasu used in the end of his battle with Kurama. _Dam, I knew he would try something _thought Cara.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Cara asked.

"Don't move Cara or the bombs will explode," said Karasu. "Kurama, come and take my mask off if you don't want my 'daughter' to die." Kurama got out of the chair and walked over to Karasu's side. He lifted Karasu's head and removed Karasu's mask. Kurama set it to the side. Then Karasu grabbed Kurama's hair and kissed Kurama on the lips. Cara saw that and ran straight through the bombs. She got hurt but all she thought about was her promise to Kurama. Cara slapped her father's hand and Karasu let go of Kurama's hair. Kurama broke out of the kiss and Cara pulled him toward the door. Nevertheless, they had to deal with Karasu's bombs.

"Dad, stop this, please," said Cara.

"No; you made a mistake giving me most of your demon energy. Now, hand over the kitsune Cara," said Karasu standing up.

"HELL NO! NOT IF YOU'RE GOING TO PLAY WITH HIM!" Cara yelled. That was the first time she'd ever yelled at her dad. Cara threw her mask off and had a crow call. A bunch of crows came into the room and attacked Karasu. With all the crows attacking him, Karasu made the bombs disappear. Cara grabbed Kurama, pulled him toward the window, and breathed in a lot of air. Cara grew her wings and jumped out of the window. She didn't take Kurama because he might have got hurt. Cara came back for Kurama and grabbed him around his waist so he wouldn't fall. Kurama didn't mind because he was bigger than Cara and she couldn't hold on to him anywhere else.

Karasu killed the crows and watched Kurama and Cara escape. Karasu ran for the door but found it was locked. _My daughter is pretty good but not as good as me _thought Karasu.

Cara was flying around the mansion, looking for a place to hide Cara. Then Cara remembered her special room. She had found a room in the mansion where her father didn't know about. Cara would keep special stuff up there. Cara found the room and asked Kurama to open the window. The window looked just like any part of the house. Kurama opened the window and Cara flew right into there. Cara set Kurama down and went over to a corner. She was bleeding badly and she didn't want to get anymore of her blood on Kurama. She threw Kurama a towel from a box near her and told him to wipe her blood off himself. Kurama caught the towel and started to wipe Cara's blood off him.

Then Kurama started to think. _Cara is nothing like Karasu. So she has to be Lee. If she was truly Karasu's daughter, she would have left me there. However, she saved me and promised me she wouldn't let that happen. _"Cara, does your dad usey act like this toward you," asked Kurama. Cara looked at Kurama and shook her head no. Her dad never done this to her before except if you count when he tested her to see how long it would take her to scream. Kurama finished wiping the blood off him and walked over to Cara. He handed her the towel and Cara took it and threw it on top of the box. "Why won't you wipe up your blood Cara?"

"Why should I wipe my blood off me? If my dad sees me, he'll just hurt me again probably," Cara said.

"Didn't you lock him in the room? I saw you locking the door from the outside," said Kurama sitting down next to her.

"I did but how long will you think that door lasted? Maybe two minutes if we're lucky. Hopefully my dad didn't see me fly into here." Cara's wings then disappeared into her back. "Kurama, do you see any mask up here? I can't see to well now. I got blood into my eyes while I was flying and I can't seem to get the blood out of my eyes."

"I think I see one," said Kurama as he stood up. He walked over to another corner and got the same mask that looked like the one Cara wore earlier. Kurama walked over to Cara and handed her the mask. Cara thanked Kurama and put the mask on. Then she looked up at Kurama.

"Kurama, do you ever feel like you don't belong somewhere?" asked Cara.

"Sometimes; why do you ask?" asked Kurama.

"Because sometimes I feel as I don't belong here. What just happened now, I thought I didn't belong here. I am nothing like my father except for creating bombs and how I look," said Cara. I sounded like as if she didn't want to be Karasu daughter. Kurama thought how come she doesn't remember who she really was. Was she to young to remember or did Karasu erase her memories? Karasu probably erased her memories Kurama figured. "I want to be free of my father," Kurama heard Cara say. "I love my dad and all but this time he's gone to far."

"Cara, I can help you," Kurama said. Cara looked at him. "I was assigned to return you to where you were born."

"Tell me what you know. I don't know anything about past Karasu is my father," said Cara.

"Your real name is Princess Lee. You real mother was Queen Lyn and father was King Tai," began Kurama as he sat down next to Cara. "You are Prince Riko's fiancée. You live with your parents and Prince Riko. You are suppose to marry Prince Riko when you are 18. How old are you now?"

"17 right now; my birthday is in six months," said Cara. "Anything else?"

"That's all I know."

"Wow; dad never told me any of that. So, that was my life before. So, Karasu isn't a real dad?"

"Nope; he would have been if the queen married him."

"I'm so confused!" Cara's hands grabbed hr head and Cara went into a little ball.

"It's alright Cara. This is all new to you. It will take some time getting use to." Kurama put his hand on her back.

"I might get use to it but Karasu still owns me in away. I can never escape from him. He is my dad even though he's not my real dad. Kurama, can you please take me to see my real parents someday when I escape this house?"

"Of course; just give me a couple days and we'll leave."

"Are you sure? My dad will find us and then what?"

"You might have to face him."

"I can't fight him. He's to strong and he knows all my attacks."

"I'll just have to train you then." Cara got out of a ball and hugged Kurama. She thanked him. Cara stopped hugging Kurama and realized she got blood all over Kurama.

"I guess we both better take a bath. There are secret hot spring chambers in this house that dad doesn't know about. We'll go there once I find you soon new clothes. Stay here and I'll return soon." Cara got up and went to the window. She removed her mask and breathed in lot of air. Her wings came out. Cara opened the window, flew out, closed the window, and flew off to find Kurama some new clothes. _Please be safe Lee _thought Kurama.


	6. The Punishment

Chapter 5: The punishment

Cara flew into her bedroom window and put her mask back on. She walked over to her door and closed it quietly. Then she went over to her dresser and opened in. She took out a short sleeve black short for Kurama. All of Cara's clothes were black. She prayed Kurama would forgive her for the color. She walked over to her closet and opened the door. She pulled out a pair of long black jeans. Then Cara decided to go and wipe her blood off herself in the room down the hall. She wasn't going to wipe all the blood off, just most of it. She walked over to the door and opened it quietly. When she opened the door, Karasu was standing right there. Cara slammed the door and ran toward the window. She took off her mask, threw it to a corner and breathed in the air. Karasu blasted the door down and ran toward Cara. She was about to fly out when Karasu grabbed her and pulled her back into the room. Cara struggled against her father's hold but she couldn't escape.

Karasu forced Cara to drop the clothes and pulled her over to her bed. Cara's wings then disappeared. Karasu pushed her onto the bed and surrounded her with trace eye bombs. _Dam him _thought Cara. "Well Cara, what you did earlier was uncalled for," said Karasu.

"Like Hell I care!" yelled Cara in a mean voice.

"Now, now, don't use that tone of voice with me young lady."

"Hell no!" The bombs got closer to Cara. She wasn't scared. She would have tried to call some crows but the bombs would probably hit her if she did.

"Cara, where is Kurama?" asked Karasu.

"You can't make me tell," said Cara.

"We'll just see," said Karasu smiling. Karasu snapped his fingers and the bombs disappeared. Karasu grabbed some rope, climbed on the bed, forced Cara to lie down on her stomach, and tie Cara's hands behind her back. Cara turned her head and looked at Karasu. He had a smile on his face. Karasu removed his mask and out his mouth near Cara's neck. Cara knew where this was going. She opened her mouth to call the crows nevertheless; Karasu put his hand over her mouth. Cara then bit Karasu's hand and she made the ropes exploded. She head butted Karasu in the mouth and got off her bed. She picked up the clothes and ran out of the room. Karasu ran out after her.

Cara ran down the hall and took a right. She saw a door opened and ran in there. She saw a closet and ran to it. She opened the door and went in it. She climbed up to the ceiling and didn't make a noise. Karasu then opened the door and looked for Cara. He didn't look up. He didn't see Cara so he left, closing the door. Cara jumped down from the ceiling and put her ear against the wall. She wanted to make sure her father was out of the room. She heard a door close and she silently opened the closet. She looked out and saw Karasu wasn't on the room. She opened the door a little more and started to walk out slowly. She heard the door closing behind her and she turned around. Cara saw her father right behind the door. She ran over to the door and tried to open it. It was locked and there were no windows in the room.

"Now Cara, tell me where my little kitsune is and I won't hurt you," said Karasu.

"I WON'T TELL YOU ANYTHING!" yelled Cara. Karasu walked over to Cara and grabbed her chin. Cara just hit Karasu's hand but his hand wouldn't let go of her. Then Cara kicked him in between the legs. Karasu let go of Cara's chin and Cara summon a bomb to blow down the door. The door fell and Cara ran out. Karasu got pissed off and summon a bunch of bombs to find Cara and surround her. Cara saw the bombs and created her own to destroyed Karasu's bombs. The bombs exploded and Cara ran into the wrong room. It was the chamber Karasu took Cara to see how long it would take her to scream. Cara was about to leave when Karasu appeared, closed the door, locked it, and walked toward Cara. Cara had nowhere to hide. She cursed herself for coming in that room. _I'm good as dead _thought Cara.

"Now Cara, how will you get out of this room. You can't blow down the door because of the spell I put on it. What are you going to do? Maybe tell me where Kurama is," said Karasu.

"NO; I WON'T BETRAY HIM," said Cara.

"You hardly know him."

"I know but I don't want you to rape him!"

"Cara, you've been every bad today. You must be punished." Karasu grabbed both of Cara's wrists and forced her to drop the clothes for Kurama. Karasu figured if Kurama sensed Cara was in trouble, Kurama would come and try to save her. Karasu forced Cara to back up into the wall with chains on it. Karasu chained Cara's wrist to the wall and then chained her ankles. Cara didn't have her mask so Karasu put a cloth around her mouth. Karasu touched Cara's left side of her body, it exploded. Cara shut her eyes though. Karasu smiled and then touched Cara's neck. That exploded too. Karasu then removed the cloth from Cara's mouth and stepped aside. Cara's eyes opened quickly and coughed up blood. Karasu smiled at the sight. _Come on Kurama; come save her _thought Karasu.

Kurama was looking around Cara's secret place when he sensed Karasu hurting Cara. Kurama ran over to the window and jumped out. Kurama climbed down the side of the building and ran to where he sensed Cara's energy. Then he thought of telling Hiei and Yusuke to come. So Kurama ran to the room with the mirror and talked to his friends. Kurama told them to try to sense his spirit or demon energy. Yusuke told him he would find Hiei soon and not to try anything before they got there. Kurama nod his head and said good- bye. Then he ran to the room where he sensed Cara's energy. He looked through the keyhole and saw Karasu and Cara. Cara was chained to the wall and bleeding in a lot of places. Cara's skirt was also torn and bloody.

In the room, Cara still said nothing about where Kurama was. So Karasu had put his hand on Cara's other side and both legs. Karasu was about to touch Cara's shoulder when she screamed. Cara knew it wasn't a test but she screamed anyways. Karasu smiled and put his hand to his side. Cara looked at him and thought it was a trick. Karasu then kissed Cara on the lips. Cara tried to break free but Karasu then broke his hand up and grabbed Cara's chin. Lucky her chin didn't exploded. Cara then felt something wet go down her cheek. Cara then realized she was crying! Karasu stopped kissing Cara and licked her tears. More tears came out of Cara. Then the wall on the opposite side of the room exploded. Karasu looked over and saw a mysterious figure. The figure had a black cape on. Cara then realized it was the guy she met in the forest. She could see his blond hair and blue eyes.

Karasu turned his attention from Cara to the figure. Karasu said, "Who are you?" the figure didn't answer. The figure ran pass Karasu and freed Cara. Cara fell into the arms of the figure. Kurama saw the figure was going to kick the door down so he moved. The figure kicked the door but it wouldn't break down. Kurama then used a bottle of the death tree acid on the door. The door fell and the figure came out. The figure looked at Kurama and told him to follow. Kurama did follow the figure out of the house and into the woods. In the woods, Kurama found a cave and ask if they could go there. The figure nod and they hide there. Kurama used his powers to cover up to way they came in. The figure thanked Kurama for breaking down the door.

Cara struggled to get free of the figure's grasp but she was too weak. Soon she fell asleep in the arms of the figure. The figure smiled and looked at Kurama. "Thank you for saving us."

"No problem; what is your name?" asked Kurama.

"I'm Prince Riko, Lee's fiancé, and you are?"

"I'm Kurama of the Reikai Tantei. There should be two more coming soon. I'm go stand outside for them."

"No; Karasu will find you."

"I don't care as long as Cara is safe."

"What about her wounds?" Kurama sat down near Cara. Prince Riko set her down on the ground and Cara began to shiver. Kurama removed his school jacket and began to tear it. Kurama however had a white shirt under the jacket. (Sorry to disappoint you girls who love Kurama.) Then Kurama summoned some herbs, crushed them, and placed them on Cara's wounds. Then Kurama bandaged her wounds. Prince Riko was amazed. Kurama knew this stuff like an expert. Prince Riko wouldn't have been able to do this stuff if Kurama won't here. Soon Kurama was done with bandaging Cara's wounds. He stood up and headed for the door. "Kurama, thank you."

"No problem," said Kurama as he walked outside and waited for his friends.


	7. The escape

Chapter 6: The escape

Prince Ricoh put Cara in his lap and wrapped his arms around her. He hadn't seen Lee since she was a baby. He had missed Lee so much. Every day since Lee was taken, he would search everywhere in Makai to find her. He didn't realize Lee changed so much. He hardly recognized her. If he had not looked into Cara's eyes when she battled him, he might have never found her. Lee wasn't like Ricoh pictured she would be. She now has long black hair and violet eyes instead of blond hair and green eyes. Her powers were a surprising shock to Ricoh. Karasu probably had trained her to destroy places and kill people. Ricoh had to take her to the place she really belonged. He hugged Cara's sleeping body. _I promise Lee; I will return you back home and never let Karasu take you again_ thought Ricoh. Ricoh then noticed Cara was waking up. She looked around and when she saw Ricoh, she tried to get out of his arms. Ricoh let go of her and she ran to the opposite side of him.

"Where are we? Why did you take me away from my father?" Cara asked.

"We are in a cave in the forest of Makai and if I had left you there, you would be dead," answered Ricoh.

"Where's Kurama?"

"He's outside standing for his friends." Cara tried to stand up but fell. Then she realized the cloth around her wounds.

"Did you bandage me?"

"No, Kurama did."

"Why did you save me? I could have killed you when we fought earlier."

"You didn't know I was trying to help you. Plus I would have lost my wife." Cara thought to herself for a moment. _His guy is Prince Ricoh, my husband? I suppose to marry him when I'm 18 and I don't even know him. _

"Are you here to take me back to where I was born?"

"Yes I am; once all the Reikai Tantei gets here, we'll take you back."

"But Karasu will find us and kill me."

"No he won't. Once we get there, we'll change you DNA to what it would be."

"I don't wan my DNA to be changed."

"Why not?"

"He may be evil, not my real father, and want to kill me however; he's still my father, and I still love him. I have to go back to him before you and Kurama get hurt." Cara stood up nevertheless, Ricoh pulled her back down. Cara struggled and fell on her back, against the ground. Prince Ricoh got on top of her to keep her from getting up again. "You're hurting my body. Get off me."

"Wake up Cara; if you go back, Karasu will kill you."

"It's better than you and Kurama getting hurt because of me. You're the only friends I've had besides the animals I played with as a kid."

"No Cara; I won't let you return to him." Cara wouldn't deal with this. She wanted Prince Ricoh off her. Cara grabbed some dirty beside her and threw it in Prince Ricoh's eyes. Prince Ricoh got off Cara, trying to get the dirt out of his eyes. Cara got her chance and ran out of the cave. Kurama saw her and tried to stop her. Cara summoned a weak smoke bomb in front of Kurama. She ran past him only to be hit in the stomach by a short guy in all black. Cara fell to her knees and looked at the guy. He had spiked hair, wore all back and had red eyes.

"Hiei, did you have to hurt her that bad?" another guy asked. He had black hair too but put back with jell.

"Hn," Hiei said. Then Kurama came running to the guys and Cara. He helped Cara up, picked her up and carried her back to the cave. She struggle but it didn't work. Yusuke and Hiei followed behind. Once there, Ricoh took Cara, put her down on the ground, pulled out a chain, and chain her right wrist. Ricoh held on to the en. Cara could only go so far with the chain.

"Don't try that again Lee," he said.

"MY NAME IS CARA; I'M NOT THE PERSON YOU USE TO KNOW!" she yelled. She gave up after a while because she knew she couldn't win. She even tried blowing the chains up but Ricoh put a spell on them. She turned her back to the group and remained quiet. When it came time to eat, she didn't eat anything. After everyone but Cara ate, they talk about how to get her home.

"Why not just teleport us there?" Ricoh asked.

"Because Karasu would know; our best option is to walk out of this place," Kurama said.

"I know bandits down here that will let us stay at their camp until we want to leave," Hiei said.

"I don't know about that," Yusuke said.

"Why not detective?" Hiei asked.

"Because the bandits might hate Ricoh," Yusuke said.

"It's Prince Ricoh to you," Ricoh said.

"Anyways wouldn't the bandits try to kill him and they all probably know about Cara," Yusuke said.

"I agree," Kurama said. "But who knows the lands around here well enough to tell us when to stay; Hiei?"

"I don't know it that well. We can use my jagan eye," Hiei said.

"Karasu can sense that," Kurama said.

"He can sense us," Hiei said.

"I know but he's weak," Kurama said.

"What about his daughter? She could tell us stuff about this place," Yusuke said.

"She never left the mansion except to go find Karasu," Kurama said. "Karasu made sure she never left."

"YOU READ MY DAIRY!" Cara turned around and attacked Kurama. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT! THAT IS PRIVATE!" Ricoh grabbed the chain and pulled her back. Cara struggle and finally got past her limits. She threw a bomb on the ground and made it exploded. Dirty when everywhere and Ricoh let go of the chain and Cara ran for the exit. Hiei wouldn't allow it through. He blocked the exit. Cara knew how to get around him. She threw a bomb at him and he dodged it. The bomb exploded and a net came out. The net fell on Hiei and he couldn't get out. Cara ran out of the exit and into the woods. She headed toward her home and her father. First she got ruin of Ricoh's chain. She ran over to a river, removed the chain and threw it into the river.

She heard the gang coming so she stood up and ran to run near the river. All the sudden, Hiei attacked her and she dodged it; only to fall into the river. The water was freezing cold and Cara couldn't swim at all. She was freezing cold hat she couldn't grab anything. Then she saw someone jump into the water, after her. It was Kurama! He held out his hand so he could try and reach her. She held out her hand but then she fell under the water. She closed her eyes because she didn't want her eyes to freeze. Then a flashback came into her head. It was when Karasu took her out to show her the world when she was really young. She was surprised she remembered that day and that detailed.

Flashback

"Daddy, where are we going?" Cara asked at four years of age. She wore black shorts and tank top. She had short black hair and purple eyes. She even had the mask on her

"You'll see and I think you'll like it," Karasu said as he looked down at his daughter. She was only 24 inches and she was small for her age. Karasu looked the same as he always has and wore the same thing.

"Come on daddy; please tell me," Cara plead.

"We're almost there," Karasu said again. Soon they arrived at a lake. Cara's eyes widen and a big smile went across her face. She thought the place was beautiful. Karasu smiled at his daughter's reaction. He watched as she ran into the water and played in it. He walked over to her and she splashed him. Karasu splashed her back with the water. She laughed and splashed him again. Soon they went back and fourth splashing each other. Soon a water demon came over to them and grabbed Cara. He took her under the water, where Karasu wouldn't reach her. Karasu took off his shoes, removed his top and jumped in the water. He swam down to where he saw the monster. The monster put Cara in a cage under the water, removed her mask, and turned back to Karasu. Cara had fainted from the lack of oxygen. Karasu swam toward the cage but was attacked by the monster. Because he was under water, Karasu wouldn't create his bombs. So the monster hit him every time.

When Karasu saw he was close enough to the cage, he opened it, released his daughter, and swam back up to the surface. Once there, he put Cara on the land but was then dragged under by the monster. Cara had woken up and saw her father go under the water. She removed her mask and cried. Then out of nowhere, piranha fish demons ate the water demon and saved Karasu. Cara pulled him to land, brought his top over to him and put it on him. Since she was only four, she didn't know what to do. Karasu then opened his eyes and she began to cry. She was so glad to see her father a live. Then the monster came up and not hurt. "What the hell? I thought the fish ate you fucking ass," Cara said.

"A dirty mouth for a four year old," the monster said. "Come here." He tried to grab Cara but she dodged and took her father with her.

"Hell no!" she yelled. Then the monster grabbed her before she could move. She screamed and Karasu attacked the monster. The monster held Cara in front of him like a shield. Karasu missed on purpose and landed back on the ground. The monster put one of its claws on her back and cut it. Karasu saw that and snapped. The monster was died in a second. Karasu grabbed his daughter and put her down to safety. "Thank you daddy." Karasu then pushed her on her back. Cara screamed and cried at the same time. Karasu heard this and turned a little back to normal. He walked over to his daughter and tried to touch her head. She just pulled away from him and ran ten feet away from him. Karasu sighed and began to walk away. Cara followed behind him. She had nowhere else to go and she was afraid to be alone.

"Why are you following me if you're afraid of me?" Karasu asked as he stopped and turned around.

"I…have nowhere else…to go," she said. Karasu ran over to her and hugged her. Cara was happy that her father was happy at her and Karasu was glad his daughter wasn't that much afraid of her. However, he knew she would allows be afraid of him from this day forward.


	8. The Attack

Chapter 7: The Attack

Kurama dived into the water and swam after Cara. He also grabbed her wrist but then she went underwater. He got a lot of breath and went under the water. He grabbed her and went up for air. But when he got up, he saw he was near a waterfall. He looked around for any branches and luckily there was only it looked like it would break at anytime. He knew he had to take that risk. He summoned this rose whip, threw it at the tree and held on to it. Once him and Cara reached the end of the waterfall, they just hung there. "Hold on Cara," Kurama said. "Just hold on." Then the branch started to break and Cara's body slipped from his grasp. He let go of his rose whip and dived after her. He caught her body and summoned his purple plant wings. Slowly they both landed in the water below.

Once they landed safely, Kurama dropped Cara and put his wings away. He was tired from that event. Then he pulled Cara out of the water and examined her body. No wounds besides the old ones. Cara was breathing real hard too. _Now we know she can't swim _thought Kurama. He picked up Cara, put her on his back, and walked into another cave. He figured they both should rest for a while. Kurama set Cara down and then laid next to her. They both were wet all over. They would have to get into clean clothes when they found everyone else. So Kurama made a fire, removed his wet shirt and pants, then he removed her rugged top and skirt (author's note: remember, Karasu tortured Cara some so her clothes got turn.) so they could dry off too. He looked at her body and thought it was beautiful. He shock his head, looked away from her and looked into the fire. Then he thought where everyone was. Probably still at the top, looking for them. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Cara woke up and looked around. Then she saw herself naked and Kurama in his boxers. Then she saw the fire and wet clothes hanging there. _He risked his life for mine _she thought. _Why did he do that after what my father tried to do to him? That might haunt him for the rest of his life. I can't allow that to happen. _Cara got up slowly and tried to walk on her own. Her long black hair covered her front side. She leaned against the wall for support though. She walked over to the clothes, put her wet clothes back on, quietly made for way to the door but then Kurama awoke. She walked back over to him and looked at him. "Trying to get away again?" he asked. She knew she couldn't lie to him so she answered him the truth.

"Yes," she said.

"Why?"

"I don't want to go to my real home now. I don't want to marry Ricoh. I hate him."

"Still, I have to return you."

"Then I'll just escape again." She stood up and looked down at Kurama. "I can't marry a guy who chains up someone just so they won't escape. I'm a free spirit Kurama; I can't live in a castle and do nothing."

"I know you can't."

"Yet you still want to return me. I promise you, I'll just escape and run away."

"Then you'll be found and returned to the castle."

"I'm not dumb Kurama; I know that."

"I never say you were dumb now did I?"

"No but you were thinking it."

"No I wasn't thinking that."

"Lee-"

"I'm not Lee anymore. What part of that do you or anyone not understand?"

"I understand that but no matter what, you're still Lee."

"I don't want to be Lee."

"I know; will you at least stay until your clothes are dried? You'll catch a cold while wearing wet clothes."

"Fine but you turn around and don't look at me."

"Alright." Kurama turned around and Cara removed her wet clothes and placed them back by the fire. Then she put her long hair in front of her chest and sat down.

"You can look but don't stare at me." Kurama turned around and looked at Cara's eyes. Cara had her arms covering her chest, along with her black hair. They both remained silent for a while. Cara didn't know what to say to Kurama and Kurama didn't know what to say to Cara. Cara then thought about her father. _What changed him? He was never like this before. Damn those Toguro brothers changed him. Damn them to hell. They got my loving father. They will pay. _"Kurama, where are the Toguro brothers?" Cara said as she broke the silence.

"Both Toguro brothers were killed," he answered.

"Serves them right," Cara said. "I bet their in Hell now."

"What's wrong Cara?" Kurama asked. "You're much colder than before."

"This whole thing is their fault. If they haven't asked my father to join them, we couldn't be here. I would have never found out Ricoh is my husband and I wouldn't have gone against my father. And we both would have never met you." When Cara heard what she said, she covered her mouth with her hands. "Kurama, I didn't mean it like that. I'm so sorry."

"I know what you mean. It's okay; you don't need to apologize. I fully understand. You have been happier if the Toguro brothers hadn't asked your father to join them."

"Yes I would." Cara took her hands away from her mouth and put them against her chest again. "Are the clothes done yet?" Kurama touched both sets of clothes and found they were still wet. He looked at Cara and shook his head. "Damn, how long does it take to dry them?"

"A while by hand," Kurama said. Then three demons entered the cave. They looked at Kurama and Cara. Kurama got up and got in front of Cara.

"Look at what we got here boys," said one demon.

"A pretty red head," the second said. The third demon looked at Cara and grinned. "What is it?" the second demon asked.

"The girl is Karasu's daughter," the third said.

"Really?" the second demon asked.

"I'm sure; I bet my life on it," the third demon said.

"Get them!" ordered the first demon. Kurama went in his hair and brought out his rose to form his rose whip. Cara tried to summon her bombs but her powers were drained. Then she tried calling the birds but that didn't work either. _The water must have drained her powers _Kurama thought as he turned his head to look at her. Kurama quickly turned his head back around and saw a demon close to him. He grabbed Cara's waist, pulled her close to him, jumped back, and swung his whip. Cara blushed when he grabbed her waist. Another demon attacked from behind but Kurama's whip cut that demon. Kurama let go of Cara and went to fight all the demons off. Cara watched in amazement. Kurama was a really good fighter. If she and Kurama fought together, they could make a good team. Cara looked behind her and saw the third demon behind her. She threw a kick and sent the demon flying.

He quickly recovered though and attacked her again. Cara jumped back but went back first into the wall and fell to the ground. The demon ran over to her and grabbed both of her wrists. Then he forced her to stand up. "You're coming with me girly,' he said. Cara tried pulling away but somehow she couldn't. _These are the demons dad told me about _she thought. Then his words came though her head. _"There will be a time I'm not with you in the world and demons will try to take advantage of you. You must be on guard all times." Karasu had told her once when she was little. _She started missing her father. Kurama turned around and saw the demon had Cara. Then he noticed she wasn't fighting back! He quickly jumped over toward her, only to be hit in the back of the neck by another demon.

"Kurama!" Cara yelled. The third demon had tied her both of her wrists in front of her when she was focused on Kurama. Cara looked like she was going to cry. Kurama was trying to save her and he was raising his life in the process. She had reached her boiling point. She kicked the demon below the waist and ran for Kurama. The two other demons attacked her but she dodged. When she was over at Kurama, she kneeled down, placed his head in her lap and started to cry. Not tears of pain but tears of sadness. She had never cried like that. She always cried in pain. Now, she was crying in tears of sadness for the first time in her life. She wasn't going to let Kurama's sacrifice go in vain.

Cara touched the bonds on her wrist and made them exploded. She looked at the demons with hatred in her eyes. The demons could see the fire in her eyes. She was really pissed. "You harmed the only person, besides my father, that I cared for!" she yelled. "You will pay with your lives!" Bombs surrounded the demon. They pleaded for her to spare their lives. She had no emotion in her so she snapped her fingers and the demon were gone. Then she focused her attention on Kurama. She looked at him and found he had a head injury, and cuts on his arms and legs from the battle with the demons. That sight only made her cry more. Then she knew what she must do. She set his head down, walked over to the clothes, walked back over to Kurama, and started to rip her skirt into bandages. She placed her top to the side increase she needed it. Then she wiped the wounds, and bandaged him. Then she carried him over to a wall, leaned her body against it, placed his head in her lap again and wrapped her arms around him. "Please don't die Kurama," she said crying. "Please don't leave me alone."


End file.
